


A World of Firsts

by SkeletonGirl89



Series: I Left My Heart In Ontario [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First NHL Game, First NHL Goal, Gen, NHL firsts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: People who play in the NHL measure moments by your first goal to your one hundredth, your first game, your one thousandth to you last.   Career hat tricks and Stanley Cups won over the years, Craig has dreamed of all of these things since he was younger and going to NHL games with his mom to watch his dad play but to finally be out on that ice with him is going to be a dream that becomes a reality.





	A World of Firsts

Without knowing it Craig has waited for this day to come his whole life. It was his grand-dad who planted the seed and first took him skating, it was his uncle Jeff who taught him how to skate and it was his mom who signed him up for hockey practice and hockey camps over the years, and then it was his dad who sealed the deal, pushed his mom to let him play in the OHL and then a few years later he got drafted in the NHL.

Training camp with his dad was interesting, his dad was encouraging but was also pushing him to do his best. Practice today was at 11 a.m. and lasted about an hour before he went home with his dad and hung out around the house before eating something and then went to have a pre-game nap, he would eat before he left to Staples center with his dad.

Today was his NHL debut and he wanted to make his parents and siblings proud. He knew his mom was picking up his younger sibling around 3:30 so she could drive home and have them eat dinner and then drive to the rink.

Stepping out on NHL ice was a dream and it was coming true. As Craig went through pre-game warm-ups as time passed by so fast, his dad gave him one last look as Craig held his jersey to put on. **C. Doughty** , adorned his back with the number 16 right underneath before putting it on. He was waiting in the hall to go out onto the ice for that game to start, he felt his nerves rising from hearing what coach had just told him.

“Craig, you're on a line with Dewy. That okay?” Coach said.

It wasn’t really a question. Craig just nodded, it would be a lot for him. A rookie playing on a top line with a veteran like his dad. His still had some of the most minutes on the ice of any NHL defenceman.

He took one deep breath before he felt a hard tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see his dad looking at him.

“Play your game,” He said. Craig nodded and understood. The moment they stepped out of that ice they would be another father and son duo the play in the NHL. But that didn’t matter, as long as he was on the ice doing everything that his couches ask and protecting the puck he couldn’t do anything wrong.

The first 10 minutes of play passed by fast, Stuart Skinner was the Oilers current goaltender and Adrian was taking shots left and right but the puck just couldn’t go in. The puck made its way to Craig and he couldn’t see an open spot in the goal but he checked and saw his dad and passed the puck to him before his dad took a full-on slapshot and the puck went over Skinner's glove and into the net. He heard the goal horn go off before he skating into his dad hugging him as his dad and his teammates patted him on the head.

He looked into the stands and saw his mom, and his younger siblings hugging before he went over to the bench to knock gloves with his teammates.

If playing in the NHL was like this every night for the rest of his career, he knew he would be really happy here.


End file.
